His Bloody Footsteps
by cecld16
Summary: Jean Kirstien gets a nasty shock when he realises his little sister has joined the Scouts and wants to join Levi's Squad. Adela's dream is to follow in her brothers footsteps but she does not know that his footsteps are now covered in blood and destruction. "It'll Tear You Apart Adela, Following Him...Inside And Out, And I'm Not Talking About The Titans Here"
1. Adela Kirstein

Jean stared at her. His eyes worried, his mind replaying the words Captain had told him a couple of hours ago.

"_We're looking for new blood. Most were to scared to even think about it but there was one cadet that caught my eye. The brat actually asked me if she could join, the only one to ask"_

_Jean had snorted "Who'd be stupid enough to do that?"_

_Captain Levi said slowly, eyes narrowing "Funny you'd ask that"_

_"Why's that Captain?" He asked._

_"The brat that wanted to join by Squad goes by the name of Adela Kirstein, know her?" His Captain asked, raising his eyebrows._

_Jean's heart thudded hard in his chest, his face paling._

_"W-where is she?" Jean demanded._

_Not plussed by his attitude Levi said "So she's family then?"_

_"She's my sister! What the hell is she doing here? I thought my letters were pretty clear!" Jean groaned, his hands going through his hair with frustration._

_"Well not clear enough it seems, she's a new recruit in the Scouts I believe" Captain Levi said tonelessly, though watching Jean with a bit of interest._

_"She what?!" Jean cried, panic on his face, before he felt like strangling his Captain to get answers out of him, Levi said the normal blank tone "She's at the back, training with the rest of the new recruits|_

_Jean gave a curt nod before rushing of._

He got there pretty 's squad was at the main Scouts base as a short breather before they went on another expedition. He gave a short nod to the instructor before he sat down a log quietly, watching the new recruits. Making sure not to make any noise so the recruits didn't notice him yet, to absorbed in their training.


	2. Connie's Advice

"Strange isn't it?" A voice muttered.

Jean almost jumped out of his skin, only to see Connie standing next to him, watching the new recruits with a grim expression on his face.

"You should were a bell or something" He said accusingly.

Connie gave him a ghost of a smile at that. He didn't really smile that much any more, they all didn't.

He knew what Connie meant though and answered "Yeah, takes me back"

"It actually hasn't been very long but...with everything thats happened, it feels like years" Connie said softly.

"Tell me about it" He replied, suddenly feeling very old and tired, just...all together worn out.

"How many do you think will make it through their first expedition?" Connie asked slowly, his eyes glazed over a little as he watched them.

Though not like they were humans.

Not like they were actually people, or kids that had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into.

Don't get attached...

They'd all learned that pretty quickly.

Jean said truthfully, feeling sick to the stomach "Not many"

Connie frowned at him, noting the hint of distress in Jeans voice.

At Connies look, Jean looked down, feeling frustration and anger boil inside him.

What on earth was wrong with her?

Why was she here! Of all places?!

"My idiot of a sister..." Jean growled, fixing his gaze on one of the recruits.

She was there.

Laughing with another recruit, they were messing around, completely oblivious to in a couple of months time what she would face.

Connies eyes widened slightly at that, he tensed as he said "Oh...well shit"

"My thoughts in one" Jean muttered.

He was worried for her, he feared for her so much and he was angry she'd completely ignored what he had told her not to do.

Had she come blind?

Could she suddenly _not_ read?

When Adela had showed interest in joining the Military, had he not written down, in bold letters that should could join but just make sure she DID NOT JOIN THE SCOUTS!

And asking to join Levi's Squad no less!

What-_What was wrong with her?_

He mostly feared for her safety, in fact he was terrified for her but a little angry that she'd delibrity ignored his warning.

And anger was a better emotion to hang on to that mind numbing fear.

He could think through his anger.

Jean told Connie his voice trembling a little "She was also the one who asked Captain Levi if she could join the Squad"

Connie sharply turned to look at him "Wait? What?!"

"Yeah, I know" He said holding his head in his hands.

"You are going to talk to her right? I mean, she must know-" Connie said hurriedly.

"Thats why I'm here" Jean said seriously.

His jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing, there was no way he was letting her go through anything he'd been through, not without a fight anyway.

The instructor soon came back, shouting at the recruits a little before dismissing them, they were all still treated like trainees intill they came back alive from their first expedition.

**Alive.**

_To come back alive._

The mind numbing fear came back.

Jeans hands trembled a little.

_His little sister._

No...

NO!

That..._couldn't happen._

He glanced at Connie, he was fearing his sisters safety, he wasn't sure how'd he'd deal if she ever...

He cringed, the thought hurt to much for him to even think it but...

It had already happened to Connie.

Already happened to Mikasa.

To Eren.

To Levi.

To Armin.

Everyone had lost family members or their whole families.

Only Sasha and him still remained unscathed from those terrible fates.

How do they do it? He thought, looking up at Connie, how do they go on?

Connie had become more quite and closed of ever since what happened to his village. Even if he was telling jokes, it wasn't the same. Jean knew that smile was forced as was the laughter and the jokes, they all held a certain strain they had never held before.

Adela suddenly saw him, stopping his track of thought.

"Hey! Jean! Big Brother of mine, how are you?" She asked happily, walking towards him.

Still completely oblivious to the furious glare Jean had been giving her.

He began to approach her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Connie looked at him firmly and said slowly, his tone sad yet bold and firm "I failed to protect my family. Don't fail in protecting yours"

His eyes traveled towards Adela then back to Jean.

Jean tensed and nodded determinedly.

Connie gave him a small but sad smile before he walked away and Jean approached his sister, even more determined to make her see sense.


	3. The Shouting Match

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jean hissed at her.

Adela frowned, smile dropping from her face.

She had expected to be greeted by hugs and smiles, they hadn't seen each other in ages!

Not her big brother looking like he'd love to throttle her.

She said slowly, unsure what she'd done wrong "I came to join you in the Scouts"

Adela then smiled, letting her excitement rule her, ignoring his angry looks "This is going to be great! We can both be heroic together! Fighting Titans! Brother and Sister together, once more!"

She teased "You made quite a storm back home big brother, I came to join you. Mum and dad are so proud, aren't you a hero"

"I'm taking it you didn't read my last letter at all?" Jean seethed, not in the mood for jokes.

Adela raised her hand with dismissal "Yeah, yeah, I read it"

She grinned, her eyes twinkling "I just figured it was you not wanting me to steel your glory you know? Now I'm hear, ready to steel your thunder, watch out! Ha"

Jean ran his fingers though his hair, frustration building.

"Adela this is serious!" Jean snapped.

"I am being serious" Adela said, surprised by his tone.

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" Jean suddenly shouted, snapping.

Adela recoiled in shock.

Recruits who hadn't left yet where turning there heads in shock to watch what was going on.

She said slowly "Uh, big brother, you're causing a scene-"

"I DON'T-Ugh!"

He turned around from her, desperately trying to control the rage that was quaking through his body.

He rubbed his temples, slowing getting his breathing back to normal.

"Why, why are you so stupid?" He said in a low barly controlled voice.

Adela scowled as she said "I don't understand-"

"Everything okay here?" A cold voice said.


	4. If He Ever Wanted To Hug Levi

Jean snapped to attention, saluting "Nothing Captain, just uh talking to my sister"

Captain Levi eyed both of them critically.

"Well talk louder would you, I'm sure the whole Scout legion hasn't heard you just yet" Levi said dryly.

"Sorry Sir" Jean said stiffly.

He turned to go when Adela said a little to cheerily "Um Captain I was wondering if you thought about my offer yet?"

Jean tensed visibly.

Captain Levi opened his mouth to respond and said emotionlessly "We do need all the skilled warm bodies we can get, in the top ten weren't you?"

Adela said quickly "Yes Captain"

Jeans heart beat hard in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode.

No...

_Please no..._

Jean Kirstein had never felt fear like this, all his anger washing away in an instant, all that was left was pure fear.

Captain Levi was about to say something then his eyes wondered over to Jean, who stood rigidly in his salute, breathing a little to hard, sweating a little as well.

He gave a small pleading shake of the head.

Please Levi...

Please...

He'd do anything.

_Anything..._

Just not his sister.

_Not my little sister..._

Captain Levi voice suddenly turned more cold as he looked back at Jeans sister "However brat I believe I may have all the members I need for now"

His voice turned like ice and Adela's eyes widened in a little fear "I also think you need to look to your right before throwing your life and heart away so quickly cadet. You may not know it but the Scouts brake you. If you're in my squad? It won't brake you cadet. No..._It'll tear you apart_. Remember that. Also cadet, call me sir. Unlike you're brother here I am still fortunately not you're Captain"

And with those words he walked away, giving Jean a short nod as he did so.

Jean came out of his salute, relief made his shoulders sag, if he ever had wanted to hug Captain Levi then it would be now.


	5. Come Back To Bite Him In The Ass

To his surprise Adela rounded on him.

"I see what this is now! I saw you shake your head at the Captain!"

She looked now beyond frustrated, no playful mood to be found, she had really wanted to join Levi's squad and Jean had just completely ruined it for her!

"Did you not just hear what he just said?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"Its just a scare tactic" She huffed.

Adela said with narrowed eyes "I know what this is! You just want all the glory to yourself don't you?! I knew it! Thats why you didn't want me to join! Well I'm sorry but its not going to happen okay?!"

Jean's eyes widened in shock.

His mouth hung open.

Wait what?

Why would she think-?

Then he stopped.

A dark scowl appearing on his face...Oh, it made sense now, of course it did.

He hadn't seen her in years.

She didn't know, of course she didn't know...

Adela still thought of him as her spoiled older brother who had wanted to join the military police. The brat who didn't put anyone before himself. Who wanted a comfy living style. Who was arrogant and mostly wanted everything for himself.

He had no idea what had gotten into him in his childhood and younger years, seriously, had he been fixed in the head or something?

Now my past selfs attitude is coming back to bite me in the ass, how lovely Jean thought bitterly.

"Thats not the reason Adela" Jean said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"What then?" She snapped.

Before he could reply someone shouted "Hey the recruits are having lunch! Hurry up"

She looked towards the sound.

Jean felt the tiredness creep up on him again.

"Okay, just go, we'll carry on this conversation on later, okay?"

"Yeah whatever" She sighed, rolling her eyes at him before walking away.

Jean watched her.

His fists clenched and his kicked the ground, cursing.


	6. The Three Lessons

He walked back to where Levi's squad was staying, they were on the top floor of the base, he entered the small but cosy living room, it was private, only Levi and his squad could go in here.

Jean saw Sasha and Connie talking quietly together and Armin was reading a book in the corner. Levi was making a cup of tea in the back.

He walked in, only to be almost barged into by Eren as he came bounding in through the door, Mikasa following him, looking resigned.

"So why've you called us all here Captain?" Eren asked.

Everyone looked at Captain Levi.

He took a while to answer looking distasteful, he said sipping his tea "As you know we have new recruits. Hange thought it would be..._a lovely idea_, while we are here that we could help train the recruits and when I mean we, I do actually mean _you_" He looked at each member of his squad.

Mikasa blinked, just as shocked as everyone else "Train them? But surely we-"

"You all have much better experience and fighting skills that I tend to give you credit for" Levi grunted.

"Did you just compliment us?" Eren asked, shocked.

"I think he did" Jean muttered.

"Are you sick Captain?" Sasha asked, smiling playfully.

"Enough Brats! Do not make me repeat that, you'll meet the recruits after their lunch, now away with you" Levi said coldly.

They all walked away, taking that as their dismissal.

"I knew you liked us really" Eren said cheekily.

Levi gave him a death like glare before slamming the door on his squads faces.

"Well, that went well, as usual" Connie quipped.

"Yep" Sasha said smiling a bit.

Soon their brake was over, everything much more serious as Levi's squad made their way towards the training area where the new recruits would be waiting for them.

"I'll stay for a bit then I'll leave the training up to you lot" Levi told them.

As he opened to the door to the outside he told them all seriously "Don't hold back, remember, we're not teaching them how to fight, we're teaching them how to survive"

Sasha winced slightly, knowing what he meant "Captain, are you sure that-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Levi snapped "If shitty glasses doesn't like my teaching methods then she shouldn't have asked us to handle their training for the couple of days we're here"

They all nodded at his explanation.

No, holding back..right...

Jean just hoped he didn't have to spar his sister.

They walked onto the training ground, Levi in front with them all behind him.

"Attention all recruits! Allright Brats, listen up! I'm sure squad leader Harris has explained to you whats going on" Levi said.

Harris, they're instructor said "I was just finishing sir"

"Good" Levi stated.

Jean looked away from a certain pair of eyes in the recruits that were glaring holes into him.

He focused on his Captains words instead.

"104th Squad" Levi commanded.

They all snapped to attention in quickly and perfect timing, fist on heart and loud and clear "Sir!"

They stood in a line, facing the new recruits.

Captain Levi turned to face the new recruits, his voice full of authority "I will be teaching you hand to hand combat, then after I leave I will leave you in the hands of my Squad. There are four lessons I wish to knock in all your thick skulls of yours before I leave"

He eyed each new recruit in turn before calling up a cadet who had been staring at Sasha for most of his speech.

Jean knew Connie had noticed the way his eyes narrowed slightly but Sasha looked completely oblivious to the kids interest in her as Levi called her up to.

Sasha and the new recruit faces each other.

"Name Rookie?" Levi ordered.

"Chris Rai s-sir" Chris stammered a little.

He was completely terrified of Levi.

Jean managed to stop himself from smirking with great difficulty.

"Okay, you two. Spar, hand to hand combat. Now"

Chris's eyes widened in shock, his face turning red.

"I-" Chris said but Sasha had no such mercy.

She lunched and crashed her elbow against his head, sending him to the floor.

She stood up, not showing any emotion but her eyes gleamed with amusement.

Levi sighed he rolled Chris over with his foot, looking at all the new recruits who were looking either in horror or awe at the damage Sasha had done, some blood was trailing down the poor dazed kids head.

"Lesson number one" Levi sneered "Never lose focus"

He got one of the recruits to get Chris to the medical bay, he probably just had a concussion.

Connie and Sasha both shared a quick amused look, both satisfied the damage the kid got, Connie more for a different reason Jean expected.

Levi called Mikasa up.

Jean almost missed the odd look Levi sent her as she stood in front of the cadets.

Levi called up a smaller but lean girl, around Mikasa's hight.

Her name was Renny Orto.

She looked confident.

Jean held back a wince, feeling sorry for the kid.

At Captain Levi's signal Mikasa lashed out with her foot.

Renny surprisingly managed to dodge just in time then suddenly she stepped back, her eyes widening in shock.

Everyones eyes widened in shock.

Mikasa was holding a gun steadily pointed at Renny.

The poor girl didn't know how to react.

She was practically shaking in fear.

Levi walked in-between them and he told the recruits, while holding out his hand, Mikasa giving him the gun "Lesson number two. Expect the unexpected"

He twirled the gun skilfully in his hands before dropping it back in underneath his Scouting uniform.

Levi then picked one of the largest and tallest recruits, built quite like Reiner. Jean gritted his teeth, pushing any thoughts of the traitor out of his head.

He then picked Connie forward.

The new recruits name was Boris Hyde

He was large and next to small Connie and Levi he looked almost like small Titan.

Connie was unconcerned about his hight as he faced him.

Jean had a small feeling he knew why Levi had chosen Boris as he looked at the over confident look on Boris's face.

"Spar" Levi ordered.

Boris through the first punch, it was a bit lazy though. He wasn't really trying.

Connie dodged very easily.

He again dodged another hit, dancing around Boris avoiding his punches with ease.

Connie was playing around with him, Boris seems to realise this to and he started to get more and more frustrated when none of his punches hit, finally he was actually trying.

Connie flipped out of the way of one more powerful punch easily, glancing at Levi as he did so, who looked back at him looking bored.

Levi raised his eyebrows as if to say, _are you done playing around now?_

In response, in a flash, so fast that Boris didn't see it coming, Connie kicked out, sweeping Boris's legs out from under him.

He fell on the ground in surprise, his face, facing the dirt.

Connie then dug his heel into the back of Boris's neck.

Any sharp or sudden movements would course Boris a fair amount of pain.

"Lesson number three" Levi said coldly "Never underestimate your opponent"

He gave Connie a small nod who got of from Boris and walked back their rank, looking calm but a tad smug.

Boris spat out dirt from his mouth as he stumbled up, going back to the new Recruits, rubbing the back of his neck where Connie's foot had connected.

"Jean, you're up next" Levi said.

He walked to the front, carful not to look to many recruits in the eyes.

"How about...?"

Jean tensed slightly, he did not like that tone of voice Levi was using...

"Adela Kirsten, I believe? Come forward"

Jeans eyes widened as he thought...oh shit!.

He narrowed his eyes at Levi.

The Captain looked like he was enjoying himself.

**Please let me know what you think and review? **


	7. The Final Lesson

Adela came forward looking confident.

She'd been able to beat him fighting when they were younger, this wouldn't be any different.

She could pay him back for making sure she hadn't joined Levi's squad.

Adela put her fists up.

Jean gritted his teeth, he really didn't want to fight his sister but what choice did he have?

He couldn't hold back. Levi had said not to and as a solder he couldn't disobey orders, he figured Levi would know if he was holding back anyway.

Sorry Adela he thought as he relaxed easily into his fighting stance.

They stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Adela raised her fist and punched, aiming for his face.

Her punch surprisingly slower than normal

Jean reacted quickly, he caught her wrist then twisted sharply, pushing his weight into her.

Adela's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Like he knew it would the move brought her to her knees.

Then he slammed his foot on to her stomach, toppling Adela completely and sending her to the ground.

The kick winded her as she laid their trying to get her breath lesson.

Adela glared at him and spat "That-that was a dirty move!"

Levi spoke up, voice hard, ignoring her and speaking to the rest of the recruits "Final and forth lesson. Never hesitate"

Jean blinked, she had hesitated?

Slowly he remembered her punch and how usually slow it had been, yeah she'd hesitated, while he...hadn't...

"_How come...I was the one that fired first?" Armin asked, his voice trembling._

_Jean grimaced looking down at the ground "Thats..." But he couldn't finish._

_He felt to sick at what him not shooting had made Armin do._

"_Jean..?" Armin asked._

_Levi answered him "Because she hesitated for a moment, right?"_

Hesitated...

You can't hesitate in battle ever...

Jean had learned the hard way, she couldn't learn it that way, she had to learn it now..

If Adela came out alive that is.

The guilt of causing his sister pain was quickly crushed inside him, he stood straighter.

She'd have to endure it if she wanted to stay.

If she wanted to _live._

She got up and walked stiffly back to the recruits.

Oh Adela, he thought with grief as she rubbed the wrist he'd twisted.

Why don't you ever listen?


	8. Author Notice IMPORTANT POLL!

Hello if you've been wondering why I haven't updated this story in a while and you want me to focus on this story or another attack on titan story you are in luck!

Because I am pleased to announce I have a poll up on my profile asking you which story I should be updating and focusing on next. It will name different stories and some new ideas, though all Attack On Titan related.

I haven't updated because, well it explains why on my profile in more detail but basically I will be focusing on one story at a time.

The story I am focusing on at the moment is Freedoms Cost.

All you have to do, if you want to, is vote on which story you think I should focus on next.

I thought I would know what story to focus on next then I looked at all my stories on Attack on Titan and I was like, I DON'T KNOW.

So I thought the best way was to let you all help me decide was by voting :D

And as soon as I complete my story Freedoms Cost (I have six-seven chapters to go) I will then look at the poll and the most votes will be the next story I focus on :)

Thank you so much and I hope you can help me xxx :D

The poll should be on my profile :)


End file.
